Natsu and Erza's love story
by Fairy tail12
Summary: New love story between Natsu and Erza taking place after The Tower of Heaven following. Erza is badly wounded and Natsu volunteers to take care of her creating a spark that starts their love adventure.


After Erza had failed to recover from the incident at the Tower of Heaven Natsu forcefully volunteered to take after her. Erza had been Natsu's best friend thought his entire life and took care of him when he was ill. Now it was Natsu's turn to care for her.

Natsu carried Erza into his home with the help of Grey followed by Lucy and placed her into his bed. Grey helped position Erza into a more comfortable spot and tucked her into bed. Natsu had prepared Medication for Erza and slowly poured it down her throat. Lucy sat in a corner of the unfurnished room and watched as the two hastily cared to her every need. After he finished pouring the medication Erza coughed violently.

Natsu held her down and grey placed a warm cloth on her head. As she finished her coughing fit Natsu repositioned her again and watched as she breathed lowly. Her checks flustered red with exasperation from coughing.

Natsu and Grey sighed looking at her resting peacefully now.

"Wow you guys were amazing" Lucy said calmly.

"Yeah you might learn something next time if you help" Grey responded coldly.

Lucy looked down at the ground in shame and blushed.

"So Natsu you have things from here?" Grey asked

"Yeah thanks for the help."

"Well come on Lucy lets leave Natsu alone."

Lucy followed as Grey left Natsu's home and went back to the guild. Natsu sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Erza sleep for a moment gazing at her scarlet hair. Her pale complexion bringing out her stunning beauty.

Natsu stayed watching her for a few more moments then retired to the couch in the living room noticing that it was midnight. Natsu jumped onto his couch and pulled up a blanket and quickly went to sleep. He woke up the next morning and made breakfast for both him and Erza then in small portions fed her.

For the next three days this process repeated as Natsu spoon fed Erza, cared to her coughing fits, and gave her medicine. On the third night as Natsu entered the bedroom he saw Erza stiring in her sleep and heard her muttering something under her breath.

"Jelal… Natsu….. No Natsu noooo"

Erza woke with a start, sweat beating down her face, and looked around at her surroundings. She fell back down to her pillow fatigued and looked over at Natsu.

"Where am I" She asked meekly.

"You're at my place, after the tower went down Lucy, Grey, and me carried you back here and I've been caring for you for the last three days." Natsu answered.

Erza lowered her head a little and smiled to herself blushing.

"Thank you Natsu" She said.

"Its just what you would have done for me no big deal. Anyway it's time for your medicine."

Erza sat herself up as Natsu spoon fed the beautiful maiden. After they had finished Erza sat herself back down as Natsu took care of the dishes.

"Hey Erza if you need anything ill just be on the couch so give me a holler." Natsu said smiling energetically.

Erza looked down unhappily and nodded weakly in acknowledgement. Natsu was taken aback by this and slowly left unsure on what he had done wrong. As he went back to his couch Natsu questioned what he had said to make her upset. Natsu fell back onto his temporary bed and feel asleep wondering why she had looked so down.

Later that night Natsu woke to the sound of another one of Erza's coughing fits. He quickly rushed to her room to comfort her and see if she was okay. By the time he arrived she had stopped and was laying back fatigued. Natsu rushed over to her and checked to see if she was okay.

"Im fine Natsu" She said quietly.

Natsu held her in his masculine arms holding her close. He saw the small beads of sweat trickle down her face and knew that it would still be some time before she was fully recovered. Natsu placed one hand on her hair not fully knowing what he was doing and started stroking it. Erza looked up at him locking eyes with her. She smiled and she watched as her hazel eyes glistened. Natsu stopped embarrassed by his actions and looked over his shoulder blushing.

Natsu had never felt this way about Erza and didn't know what to do. He awkwardly set her back down on the bed and started to leave.

"Well Erza I better get back to bed if you need anything il….."

Erza had reached out and grabbed Natsu's arm tugging him back to the bed.

"Natsu I…," She paused for a moment thinking about what she should say, "Natsu could you stay for a bit it's a little bit chilly in here and id like someone to cuddle with" She finished blushing

Natsu looked at her a little questioningly but then decided what could be the harm and agreed. Natsu moved into bed with her, sliding under the covers. Erza wrapped her arms around Natsu and pressed her body up against his. Natsu felt her soft skin pressing against his and again looked down at her. The once strong warrior now looked so weak and fragile like he could break her, but all Natsu felt like doing was comforting her.

Erza buried her head into Natsu's shoulder and looked up at the fierce Dragon slayer. They sat frozen in time starring at each other lovingly. Before breaking their intimacy Erza kissed Natsu lightly and took Natsu by surprise. She quickly returned to her position nuzzled against Natsu's neck and started to drift off to sleep without saying a word.

Natsu could feel the heat radiate off of Erza's lovely face as he sat dumbfounded by her actions. Natsu had often been confused by love and had never thought of Erza in this way before. He had heard everyone around the guild marvel at her beauty but he had always just thought of her as a friend just Erza. The scary childhood friend he had known all his life.

But know different feelings surged thought out his body and all Natsu wanted to do was care for her. Natsu took one last glance at her before he drifted to sleep himself and marveled at her scarlet hair once more. He took in all of her lovely features that made this woman who she was and pulled her close to him. His eyes finally closed and he fell into a deep slumber feeling her heart beat against his.

Authors Notes: This is the first in what I hope to be in a long series of chapters depicting Natsu and Erza's love story so check back later for updates Naza fans. Keep in mind feedback is greatly appreciated and feel free to check out my other fan fiction works.


End file.
